NO ME DEJES
by Ailed Cullen
Summary: hola...es una seddie..espero les guste... me inspire y salieron los capitulos solitos....solito..de hecho en mi mente se iban creado tal y como estan..les dejo besos
1. Chapter 1

Ya saben. Icarly y sus personajes no son mios..no me pertenecen..si asi lo fuera Carly nunca hubiera besado a Freddy.. ok…ok….les dejo esta historia..espero les guste..ami si me gusto como quedoo….

Besos

En 5, 4, 3 ,2….

CAP. 1 NO TODAS LAS FIESTAS SON IGUALES

POV. Sam

Se nos estaba haciendo costumbre celebrar cada fin de semana; las fiestas, obviamente temática. En esta ocasión la fiesta era en casa de Carly, y el tema, los años 60's. Todas las chicas con sus tiras y flores en el pelo y los chavos con pantalones desgastados. Carly y Griffin se habían rencontrado, y todo lo feo del pasado ahí había quedado. Carly era muy atrevida con Griffin, ella me había contado que ya lo había hecho con él. Sip, la pura, inocente y casta de Carly, no era nada de eso. Missy formaba parte de nuestras vidas, los 6 meses del crucero pasaron muy rápido, y aun no me perdonaba que Carly ni siquiera le dirigiera la mirada. Y la teníamos que ver en las fiestas, pero no importaba, pronto la prepa se terminaría y todo cambiaría. Lo que sobraba en nuestras fiestas era alcohol; y en complicidad con la mamá de Gibby, si ella seguía saliendo con Spencer, la casa estaba sin supervisión de adultos.

F: Hey Pucket, que tanto piensas.

S: Te puedo asegurar que en ti no Benson. (Freddie se veía tan bien, pero no se lo diría); y que te ha parecido la fiesta.

F: Un fin de semana más, siempre es lo mismo, tomamos, hacemos tonterías y a casa, esperando que la próxima fiesta llegue de nuevo (lo dijo con una sonrisa y tomando el tequila que había sobrado de la fiesta mexicana)

S: Pero no creas que en todas la fiesta pasa o va a pasar lo mismo Fredward (me lanzó una mirada que yo sabía que significaba)

Si lo acepto, desde hace como dos meses Freddie y yo tenemos "algo" sin definir; que solo pasa en cada fiesta y ahí termina, y no se habla de eso con nadie, ni entre nosotros. Nos saludábamos, nos dirigíamos a algún lugar solo, oscuro y cercano de la fiesta y compartíamos besos y caricias por un buen tiempo. Y nuestra rutina comenzó, nos sentamos en el sillón a platicar y a mirarnos.

S: Hey, Benson, son las 12:00, es hora de que la princesa se vaya a su reino (no pude evitar carcajearme, sabia que eso le dolió)

F: Nop Pucket, mi madre fue a donde no me interesa. Y llegare tarde.

Mientras decía eso, todos bailaban algo romántico y empalagoso. Carly y Griffin, se empezaron a besar frente a nosotros. Freddie me lanzo una mirada y salimos al pasillo. Freddie llevaba en la mano el tequila. Nos sentamos en el pasillo, y empezamos a jugar con unas cartas, el castigo, tomar alcohol.

S: No será que quieres embriagarme Fredward

F: Nop Samantha, no me eches la culpa de tus instintos de princesa (sip, Freddie sabía manejar el sarcasmo, pero a mama le gustaba ganar)

Realmente estaba muy borracha. Y quería dormir, dormiría en el departamento de Carly, pero todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas. Di un bostezo grande, como respuesta a eso Freddie

F: princesa Pucket, cada día me sorprendes más, ¿ya tienes sueño?

S: estoy muy cansada, hoy salí con Jake a un parque de diversiones y quede agotada.

F: oh, eso veo (acaso Fred estaba celoso, no, no puede ser), yo estoy aburrido, el tequila se terminó, iré a ver un poco de tv. Cuando se vayan todos regreso para ayudar a Carly.

S: am…Nerd, puedo ir a ver tv contigo

F: Claro

Entramos a la habitación de Freddie, me recosté en su cama, yo no quería ver tv, solo quería dormir. Sentí que él se acostó a mi lado, y vi como encendía la tele.

Abrí los ojos, eran las 2:00 am, dios me había quedado dormida, pero al parecer la fiesta continuaba, ya que la música resonaba, intenté moverme pero unos brazos fuertes me sostenían. No pude evitar que mi corazón latiera a 1000 por hora, eran los brazos de Freddie quien se había quedado dormido. Intenté zafarme para alcanzar el control.

F. ¿A dónde vas?

S: qui-quiero apagar la tele. Me puedes soltar

F: Nop (realmente si estaba tomado, a velocidad vampírica* me tenía atrapada frente a el, mis manos estaban en su pecho y sin decir agua va, me estampó un beso)

S: Ahora entiendo (le dije al zafarme de su beso) me emborrachas para seducirme** (mis manos ahora estaban alrededor de su cuello)

F: ni que fuera necesario (su tono petulante me encantó, realmente estaba loca por él)

Nuestros besos empezaron a subir de tono. Su mano poco a poco fue bajando al primer botón de mi blusa, y lo desabrochó, esto iba a ser diferente. Se separó de mi boca a regañadientes, y me fue dando besos en el cuello, yo solo podía juguetear con su pelo, realmente dentro de mi vientre pasaban cosas nuevas. Se deshizo de mi blusa, y aspiro fuerte en el nacimiento de uno de mis senos.

F: eres mía los sabes verdad Pucket.

S: si lo se Benson (fue lo único que pude contestar)…***

Mi celular sonó, al verlo me sobresalté eran las 4:30, y la que llamaba era Carly. Me levante de la cama, tomé mi ropa y fui hacia el baño

S. bueno

C: dónde estas, prometiste ayudarme

S: ya terminó la fiesta (pregunte mientras me vestía rápido, no podía creer lo que había hecho) voy para allá.

Salí con el menor ruido posible, Freddie estaba muy dormido. Ayude a Carly a recoger las cosas, mientras ella y Griffin me miraban inquisidoramente

C: ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿con quién?, ¿qué paso?

G: amor (al parecer Carly no pudo contener tantas dudas, si de algo pecaba mi amiga era de curiosa)

S: fui a la escalera de incendio, estaba cansada, y me quedé dormida

C: ah, pensé que habías hecho algo más interesante.

Nos fuimos a descansar, a las 6:00 am Salí hacia mi casa, lo que menos quería era verle la cara a Freddie. Así que no fui a casa de Carly.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

F: El alcohol nos hace hacer cosas que no queremos Sam.

S. Lo sé Freddie.

Weno..espero les guste!! Dejen rewies.. si les gustaron..si no…pero plis..0 de palabras feas!! Los kiero

Ailed Cullen de Benson ¬¬


	2. CAP 2 TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES

Ya saben. Icarly y sus personajes no son mios..no me pertenecen..si asi lo fuera Carly nunca hubiera besado a Freddy.. ok…ok….les dejo esta historia..espero les guste..ami si me gusto como quedoo….

Besos

En 5, 4, 3 ,2….

En nuestro capitulo anterior…

F: eres mía los sabes verdad Pucket.

S: si lo se Benson

CAP. 2 TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES

Pov. Freddie

El fin de semana se me hizo eterno, me moría de ganas de llegar a la escuela y verla, y comprobar que era mía y de nadie más, imaginaba la cara que Jake pondría al verse botado. Ja, iba a ser el mejor semestre de mi vida. Después de mi mejor experiencia, ok, la única, fui a ver a Carly, pero Sam se había ido temprano. Raro. Llamé a su casa, ella había salido, al preguntar si no sabia si tardaría, su madre me dijo, no se, salió con Jake. Eso definitivamente opacó mi felicidad. Entendido, como fui tan ingenuo, no había significado nada.

Pase todo el fin de semana tumbado en mi cama, percibiendo su aroma. La cinta que llevaba en el pelo se le había quedado en mi cama, era como tenerla ahí, de nuevo.

El lunes, me levanté antes de los habituales gritos de mi madre, me duche, desayune y me dirigí a la escuela. Lo que vi no me gustó, era Sam, platicaba con Jake, o discutían, iba directo allá…

C: A dónde vas, y me tomó del brazo

F: La está molestando (dije mientras me intentaba soltar de su agarre), Carly suéltame, por favor.

C: No, déjalos, ellos tienen muchas cosas que platicar, después de lo que vivieron

F: a qué te refieres Carly (no quería oír la respuesta pero la necesitaba)

C: Por favor Fred, sabes que llevan tiempo saliendo, y pues, tenían que pasar por eso. Son adolescentes, las hormonas, ellos tenían que vivir eso

F: Sam es una…

S. una que Benson (estaba molesta) porque hablas de mí, y a mis espaldas

F: porque si Pucket; problemas en el paraíso con Jake

S: si (ella estaba dolida), pero no es algo que te importe o sí. Realmente me caes mejor ebrio que en tus 5 sentidos Fredward.

F: El alcohol nos hace hacer cosas que no queremos Sam.

S. Lo sé Freddie.( en ese momento supe que entre ella y yo nada pasaría)

***********UN MES DESPUÉS***********

La relación con Sam no fue mejor, ella seguía saliendo con Jake, y yo había empezado a salir con Missy, si, lo sé, la odiaban pero ese no era mi problema.

EN NUESTRO PROXIMO EPISODIO

S. ESTOY EMBARAZADA. CARLY

C: QUE ESTAS QUE?


	3. CAP 3 QUE VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE!

Ya saben. Icarly y sus personajes no son mios..no me pertenecen..si asi lo fuera Carly nunca hubiera besado a Freddy.. ok…ok….les dejo esta historia..espero les guste..ami si me gusto como quedoo….

Besos

En 5, 4, 3 ,2….

CAP.3 ¿QUE VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE?

POV. CARLY

Todo seguía normal en mi vida, fin de semanas de fiestas, alcohol, amor. iCarly era cada día mas famoso; que raro era pagar por trabajar, pero era muy divertido. Sam y Freddie se trataban mejor, eso si era raro, eran cordiales el uno con el otro. Que bien, la prepa terminaría muy bien, lo único que opacaba mi felicidad es que Freddie salía con Missy. Y si, ella fue mi mejor amiga, antes de convertirse en una arpía.

S: hey Carly (Sam entró preocupada) ¿dónde esta Spencer?

C: en su habitación, espera, para que quieres a Spencer.

S. Necesito hablar con él. Veras tuve un problema con mi mamá, y me corrió de la casa, necesito pasar aquí un tiempo, pero necesito hablar con él.

C: ok (pobre Sam, siempre tenía problemas con su madre, pero nunca pensé que llegarán a tal punto)

Lo único que escuche fue un par de ¿TU QUÉ? Por parte de Spencer ¿CÓMO? Y un "esta bien, no te preocupes, nosotros somos tu familia". Spencer era el mejor hermano del mundo

F: hola Carly, y ¿esas maletas?, quien se muda.

C: Sam, tuvo problemas con su mamá. Ayudame a subirlas por favor.

F: Ok. Wooho, se muda para siempre acaso (dijo al cargar las maletas, y me miró preocupado), ¿tan grave es el problema?

C: no sé, Sam estaba hablando con Spencer. Pero por su voz, creo que si fue algo grave, ella estaba llorando.

Me gustaba comprobar que Freddie se preocupaba por Sam, a pesar de estar con Missy…dios no podía evitar mi curiosidad

C. ¿por qué? (grité)

F: por que qué (me miró sorprendido mientras vajaba las maletas)

C: Por que estas con Missy, sabes que Sam la detesta.

S: por eso. Fredward disfruta hacerme la vida imposible. (Era Sam quien entraba sonriendo, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, ella había llorado mucho)

C: Oh Sam, estas bien.

S. si, todo pasó.

Era divertido tener a Sam en casa, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan diferente, mejor dicho, Sam había cambiado mucho, cuidaba su alimentación, limpiaba cosas. Ella había cambiado. Pero me preocupaba, estaba sufriendo ataques de pánico, histeria y llanto, la preocupació la estaba matando.

Sp: Hey, Sam, traje pollo frito (dijo entrando a la casa, terminábamos de ensayar Icarly.)

S: yupi, pollo frito (se acerco a la bolsa y lo abrió, dio un mordisco y se quedó pensando) voy a vomitar.

Sam salió corriendo, Spencer se dirigió al cuarto por un poco de alcohol, quedando Freddie y yo

F: diablos (wow, era raro escuchar a Freddie decir eso)

C. ella estará bien, solo ha de ver chupado de nuevo el columpio

F. no lo ves Carly, la corren de su casa sin razón alguna, tiene mareos, está sensible por no decir que llora y ríe por todo, y ahora los vomito

Me asuste un poco por lo que Freddie insinuaba, pero no, eso no le permitiría, Sam no era tonta.

C: ¿Qué quieres decir? (Sabía su respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla)

F: Ella (Freddie respiro como diez veces para decirlo, quizás tenia miedo de que Sam lo golpeare después), ella está embarazada. (Acabando de decir esto, se dejó caer en el mueble, se quedó pensativo, wow, acaso a Freddie le gustaba Sam). Lo siento Carl, me voy.

C: claro, pero creo que estamos sacando conclusiones adelantadas.

Subí al estudio de Icarly, esperando que Sam regresara. Ella entró con un trapito en su frente y se dejó caer sobre el Poof, no ella no podía estar

C: ¿Cómo te sientes? (intenté sonar lo mpas tranquila)

S: Mejor, creo que algo me hizo mal

C: ooh….(no pude evitarlo) ¡¡¡FRED DICE QUE ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!!!

S: El dijo eso… Sí… Estoy embarazada Carly

C. ¿Qué estas qué? (pensé que eran alucinaciones de Fred, pero ver llorando ahí a Sam, no era lo que me había imaginado. Una Sam corretando a Freddie y moliéndolo a golpes sí, pero ella estaba llorando) –Sam, Jake lo sabe

S: terminé con él.

No podía creer que Jake fuera de esos chicos

C. ¿Queeeeé?, no lo puedo creer, como lo permitiste, no lo quiere

S: Carly, escuaha por favor, no lo puedo obligar, de hecho no pensaba contárselo.

C: Sam, ¿perderás al bebé? (me sentí mal preguntando eso, pero necesitaba saber que pensaba hacer para poderla apoyar; aunque esa no era la mejor decisión)

F: Nunca pensé que fueras tan mezquina Samantha (las 2 dimos un salto, Freddie estró molesto, y la vio con odio, y se alejó)

Sam empezó a llorar descontroladamente, y yo no pude evitarlo hacerlo con ella.

C: No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo. (me quedé pensando) ¿por eso te corrió tu mama de tu casa?...Spencer lo sabía, oh no, Spencer tendrá un buen castigo

S: Carls, no seas mala (dijo sonriendo)

C. Sam, Jake y tú terminaron por tu bebé (era solo de ella y de nadie más, bueno quizá mío tambien)

S. se puede decir que si Carly. Pero por favor no juzgues a Jake.

C. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

S: Dos meses. Pero lo supe pronto. Lo sentí. (Sam sonreía) Hey, tengo una pequeña albóndiga con patas en mi vientre …hum, quiero albóndigas.

Las dos reímos y fuimos por unas albóndigas. Tener a Sam, era divertido. La relación de ella y Freddie había empeorado; extrañábamos a Freddie, el ya no iba mi casa, solo para grabar Icarly, y se iba con su tonta mala novia Missy.

Las fiestas continuaron. Nos arreglábamos para ir a una.

C. Sam apurate (le gritaba desde abajo)

S: voy, estoy intentando subirme el pantalón. Llegó Griff.

G: si, hace cmo 2 horas (dijo sonriendo, Dios, era tan sexy) estas pensando en mi rodadeado de piwis baby (dijo observándome)

C: (no pude evitar una risa tonta) nop, estoy pensando que eres muy sexy

S. Estamos listas. (Sam estaba segura que su bebe sería niña, y no se había hecho algún ultrasonido, nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta)

A las últimas fiestas Jake no hasbía asistido, claro, no podía ser tan descarado. Al llegar ahí estaba él. Miró a Sam, le sonrió la saludó con la mana, vaya que si es descarado.

C: ríe lo que quieras Jake (sip, mi cara era malévola)

S: Carls, que piensas hacer, por favor, prometiste no meterte en..

F: Griff, Carly, Samantha, ¿cómo están? (Freddie llegó de la mano de Missy quien sonreía, me di cuenta en ese momento, que Sam de verdad detestsba a Missy, pude ver como tratabilló, pero mi amiga sabía finguir muy bien sus emociones, sin esperar respuesta, siguieron caminando, y se empezaron a besar, no besar no, a restregar el uno con el otro)

S: Nauseas (salió corriendo, y la seguí, me sorprendió verla llorando dentro de un baño, no entendía por qué, ok, a lo mejor ver a Jake como si nada, le dolía) perdón, no quería arruinarte la noche

C: oh, Sam, claro que no. Entiendo que ver a Jake sea sorprendente. Pero no te preocupes, el lo pagará, te lo prometo…

EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO….

S: El bebe no es de Jake…

C: ¿Qué, cómo, qué?


	4. Chapter 4 EL BEBE ES DE

Ya saben. Icarly y sus personajes no son mios..no me pertenecen..si asi lo fuera Carly nunca hubiera besado a Freddy.. ok…ok….les dejo esta historia..espero les guste..ami si me gusto como quedoo….

Besos

En 5, 4, 3 ,2….

EN NUESTRO CAPITULO ANTERIOR

C: oh, Sam, claro que no. Entiendo que ver a Jake sea sorprendente. Pero no te preocupes, el lo pagará, te lo prometo…

**CAP. 4 EL BEBE ES DE…..**

POV. SAM

A veces me sentía rara yendo a las fiestas. Tenía 4 meses de embarazo, por lo que mi vientre ya empezaba a notarse. Aun no sabía que haría. Había hablado con el profr. Franklin, quien se mostro decepcionado de mi, ya que me dijo, me quería como parte de su familia. Después de llorar mucho en su oficina, el me dijo que la escuela me apoyaría.

Había asimilado que mi bebe no tendría a su padre cerca, pero no creo que fuera justo. Esta noche había tomado mi decisión, el lo sabría, no le negaría la oportunidad de decirle que el bebe que esperaba era de él. No le negaría la oportunidad de decidir. Tenía la ilusión de que al menos el estuviera conmigo y con el bebé, poder llevar una relación tranquila por el bien de nuestra nena.

Pero él había llegado con la tonta/fea/mala de su novia, yo las nauseas y las ganas de llorar me habían atacado, de nuevo.

C. Sam estas bien (me dijo mi amiga preocupada, realmente estaba cansada de arruinar sus fiestas)

S: sí, lo siento, de nuevo lo estoy haciendo.

C: oh, Sam, claro que no. Entiendo que ver a Jake sea sorprendente. Pero no te preocupes, el lo pagará, te lo prometo… (Dijo Carly con mucho odio en su rosto)

Decidí que era hora que mi mejor amiga supiera la verdad.

S. no, Carly, por favor,

C: ¿Cómo que no Sam?, aun no entiendo cómo se atreve a asistir a la fiesta cuando te tiene embarazada, y no se hace responsable de tu bebe, es un..

S. noooo!...Carly, la razón por la que Jake y yo terminamos, si es por mi bebé… pero él…

C. El es un estúpido Sam, no lo defiendas, por favor…

S. El no es el padre Carly, Jake no es el padre de mi bebé…

C. ¡¿Qué? (Sip, Carly sabia ser escandalosa), lo siento, pero como, explícame Samantha Pucket.

S. Recuerdas el día de la fiesta mexicana, en tu depa…(mi amiga solo asintió), ese día no fui a la escalera de incendios…

C. ¡Lo sabia! (dijo con una cara de alegría) selo dije a Griffin.

S. Veras, Freddie y yo empezamos a tener algo durante las fiestas.

C. Define algo

S. Tu sabes, besos, caricias, pero hasta ahí… entonces el día de la fiesta, los dos estábamos muy tomados, y pues, tu sabes Carly.

C. Sam, ¿el bebe es de Freddie?

S. Sip, la bebe es de Freddie, pero no se lo he dicho.

C. qué esperas, el tiene derecho a saberlo. Y lo sabes. … pero como reaccione Jake.

S. Verás, al día siguiente, el y yo terminamos, y hace 2 meses se lo conté, el es bueno Carly, el quiere hacerse responsable, pero no es justo para él. Yo lo engañé Carly. No se lo merece.

C. Creo que Jake de verdad es un chico bueno (dijo mi amiga apenada)… pero Sam, creo que lo correcto es que tu le digas a Freddie todo, creo que es necesario.

S. si lo sé, y lo haré. Hoy que regresemos al edificio, hablaré con él.

EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPITULO.

M. Sam está embarazada

F. lo sé.

M. pero sabes que es tuyo…

Hoola a tooodos…. Lo siento, realmente había estado un poco ocupada… y luego mi compu la reiniciaron..y si..mis capítulos se fueron ahí…fue muy decepcionante para mi la verdad. Entonces, pues me llegó una depresión por haber perdimo mis computadoras, pero heme aquí, espero que quede bien. =)


	5. Chapter 5 UN BEBE NUESTRO

Ya saben. Icarly y sus personajes no son mios..no me pertenecen..si asi lo fuera Carly nunca hubiera besado a Freddy.. ok…ok….les dejo esta historia..espero les guste..ami si me gusto como quedoo….

Besos

En 5, 4, 3 ,2….

**CAP. 5. UN BEBE NUESTRO**

POV. Freddie.

Llegar a la fiesta y ver Sam, fue como lo había imaginado, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse, pero sabía que entre ella y yo nada pasaría. Ella estaba embarazada, y se le empezaba a notar, pero el tonto de Jake no se haría cargo de ese bebe, como se atrevía. Moría de las ganas de decirle que la amaba, y que me haría cargo de su niña, sí, yo sabia que era una nena, no se porque, pero lo podía saber, sentir.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta me acerque a saludar a las chicas. Sam fingió un ataque de nauseas, sabía que le dolía estar cerca de Jake.

M. amor, iré al baño (si, esa era mi novia, aun no entendía porque salía con ella, la observé alejandose mientras la esperaba con Griffin).

G. Pero ¿por qué? (grito Griffin)}

F: ¿qué?

G. Por que andas con ella, si es…mala(dijo pensativo)

F. no, ella no es mala, es que ustedes no la conocen (le dije un poco molesto, Carly le había pegado a Griffin esta costumbre de no callar sus pensamientos)… ya tardaron las chicas, no crees.

G. sí, a Sam le hace realmente mal ver a Jake (dijo Griffin pensativo y preocupado)

F. si es un tonto, es….(observe que Missy venía llorando)…esta no se las perdonaré a las chicas. (Y camine hacia donde estaba ella). ¿Qué te paso?

M. Oh, Freddy (dijo ella mientras de nuevo lloraba), las chicas, en el baño.

F. esto lo pagarán (realmente estaba molesto, empecé a caminar hacia los baños)

M. no, ellas no me vieron, no me hicieron nada, te lo harán a ti (me dijo preocupada)

F. ¿de qué hablas?

M. Sam está embarazada.

F. lo sé (ese era un tema que realmente no quería tocar) pero ese no es nuestro problema.

M. no sabes de quien es, ¿verdad?

F. si, es de Jake..(De pronto Missy volvió a llorar, lo cual me empezó a preocupar)

M. No Freddy, amor, el bebe es tuyo.

No lo podía creer, el bebe de Sam era mío, esto era una buena noticia, era una posibilidad de..

F. espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿por qué lo dices… y por qué no dejas de llorar?.

M. las escuche, y escuché lo que piensan hacer con tu bebe, ella es ralamente mala, ella es mala, mala…(repetía llorando)…

F. No te entiendo..

M. ella le decía a Carly que iba a perder al bebe, que no lo quiere, pero que necesita que parezca un accidente, ella es muy mala.

No lo podía creer, no se lo permitiría, la haría reaccionar.

F. ¿Dónde este ella?

M. Se dirigía al estacionamiento, realmente tengo miedo Freddie.

En nuestro próximo capítulo.

F. Realmente te odio!

S. pero, pero. Yo no fui, ella..

F. ¡no sé cómo te atreves!


	6. Chapter 6 EL INICIO DE NUESTRO FINAL

Ya saben. Icarly y sus personajes no son míos. No me pertenecen. Si así lo fuera Carly nunca hubiera besado a Freddy... ok…ok….les dejo esta historia...espero les guste...a mi si me gusto como quedó….

Besos

En 5, 4, 3 ,2….

En nuestro capitulo anterior

M. ella le decía a Carly que iba a perder al bebe, que no lo quiere, pero que necesita que parezca un accidente, ella es muy mala.

F. ¿Dónde este ella?

M. Se dirigía al estacionamiento, realmente tengo miedo Freddie.

POV SAM

Estaba decidido, hoy el sabría que ambos tendríamos una nena y no cargaría yo sola con esto. Podía ser una posibilidad o no, pero mi bebe tendrá un papá y él lo sabría. Carly s adelanto, ella buscaría a Freddie, todos nuestros movimientos estaban calculados, esperábamos que funcionaran. Caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba al estacionamiento. Mi corazón latía a mil pero no importa, de verdad el sabría que sería papá.

Hey, tu Pucket –era la voz que menos quería escuchar, pero nadie me detendría – hey, aparte de golfa eres sorda, o viene en conjunto.

¿Qué quieres Missy? –no rompería mi estabilidad, ella no

Se lo de tu embarazo -eso de verdad me sorprendió.

Y eso que –no entendía a que se refería –me felicitarás ¿o qué?

Te crees valiente –me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, de verdad me estaba preocupando – tu valentía terminara pronto

No entiendo de que hablas –dije tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila –pero creo que el ultimo tornillo se te zafó.

Y ¿me rio? –Dijo sarcásticamente –no solo se yo lo de tu embarazo, Freddie, mi Freddie, también lo sabe –eso no era malo.

Lo sé, sé que él lo sabe. ¿Y? –le dije tranquilizándome un poco, no pude evitar sonreír, la que dejaría de ser valiente era ella.

Te sabes el dicho…aquel, el que ríe al último ríe mejor –no era pregunta sino afirmación –sé que sabes que Freddie sabe de tu embarazo; lo que tú no sabes, es que él ya se enteró que es el padre.

¿Cómo…por qué…quién? –maldita arpía, como lo sabía, esto no era posible.

Yo se lo dije –no sé porque su sonrisa me daba miedo –y él ya sabe qué hará, bueno, que haremos. Te lo quitaremos Sam.

Nooo –grite conteniendo mis lágrimas –la niña es mía, solo mía, si él la quiere ver se lo permitiré, pero tú no tendrás contacto con ella, no te quiero cerca de mi bebe-

Ella –dijo sonriendo –Sam, Sam, piensa, por una vez en tu vida, con tu historial, con el de tu madre… crees que él bebe será tuyo. En cambio mi Freddie, él es perfecto, los dos tendremos a ese bebe.

Deje de escucharla, empecé a caminar por las escalera, ella me tomó del brazo y en susurros me dijo –él es mío maldita, solo mío –y me empezó a jalonear

Suéltame –fue lo único que podía decir, estaba cerca del bordo de las esclareas.

No Sam, por favor, no lo hagas, por el bien de él –empezó a gritar como loca, yo no entendía

Qué diablos te pasa –dije confundida.

No, Sam, no lo hagas no – y lo último que supe en ese momento es que caía, abracé mi vientre. Sentí como caía en las escaleras. Escuches a Carly pedir ayuda, ¿a Missy hablarle a una ambulancia?

M: Sam, ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –estaba llorando, creo que me golpeé muy fuerte

S: mi bebé –era en lo único que podía pensar –Carly, ella lo hizo

M: no, como puedes decir eso, no es cierto yo sería incapaz, yo –el camino hacia nosotras, y ella llorando lo fue a abrazar. Él le correspondió.

F: Realmente te odio! ¿Cómo te atreviste?, Sam ¿por qué?. Esa bebe será mía.

S. pero, pero. Yo no fui, ella..

F. ¡no sé cómo te atreves!

Srita. Pucket, ¿cómo se siente? –Escuche una voz mientras abría mis ojos –me escucha

S si… s lo escucho –estaba en un cuarto de hospital, Spencer Carly estaban ahí con cara de asustados –quién se murió, trate de bromear.

Sam –dijo mi amiga sonriendo y llorando, lo cual me reocupo –perdóname te dejé sola, yo no lo puedo creer, perdón.

Tranquila Carls, estoy bien ¿verdad? –Dije mirando al doctor –estamos bien mi bebe y yo

Así es señorita, solo fue un gran susto, pero está bien. –dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a tomarme la presión, y no s que más.

Sam –dijo Carly casi en un susurro –él está aquí, te quiere ver, no se ha ido –me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Doc., puedo hablar con usted –le dije el asintió –necesito que diga que perdí mi bebe –no pude evitar el llanto

Pero Sam –Spencer me miró preocupado – no creo que sea lo correcto, no creo que..

Ella lo envenenó en mi contra –lo interrumpí, al mirar sus caras de confundidos continúe –me la quitarán, ella me lo dijo; piensen, con nuestros historiales a quien le darán a la niña, por favor necesito su ayuda.

Yo si lo haré Sam –me dijo el Doctor –el muchacho pelo castaño está muy molesto y la novia de su bruja solo habla peste de ti, bueno de ustedes, los Shay –solo sonrío.

Spencer y Carly salieron después de platicar un momento conmigo, de revisar los detalles, y dormí en algunos momentos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, era él, camino hacia la camilla, donde yo leía mi revista. Me observó, suspiró.

¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila? –su tono de voz era tranquilo, forzado, quería gritar, conocía a Fredward –al parecer todo te sale como quieres verdad Samantha.

No sé a qué te refieres –le dije tratando de sonar calmada – te dije que yo no fui, fue tu novia

Deja de inventar cosas!, -empezó a gritar –sabes, eres la peor, me alegro de estar con Missy, ella me dará todos los hijo que quiera, ella si lo hará.

Lárgate Fredward –era Carly quien llego con el doctor –no te quiero ver, largo!

Y tú la apoyas –la miró dolido –adiós.

Al cerrarse la puerta, solo pude llorar, sabiendo que era la última vez que lo vería.

Hey! Estoy de vacaciones y dije la acabo…la acabo y la acabo! Así que intentaré terminarla =3 espero les guste mucho =3 y yo se que ustedes saben que Missy y Sam dijeron mucho se, sabe, saber jajaja….pero se que ustedes saben que no supe como evitarlo =3


	7. Chapter 7 UNA NUEVA HISTORIA

Ya saben. Icarly y sus personajes no son míos. No me pertenecen. Si así lo fuera Carly nunca hubiera besado a Freddy y el sí sería mío: 3... ok…ok….les dejo esta historia...espero les guste...a mi si me gusto como quedó….

Besos

En 5, 4, 3 ,2….

En nuestro capítulo anterior.

¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila? –su tono de voz era tranquilo, forzado, quería gritar, conocía a Fredward –al parecer todo te sale como quieres verdad Samantha.

No sé a qué te refieres –le dije tratando de sonar calmada – te dije que yo no fui, fue tu novia

Deja de inventar cosas!, -empezó a gritar –sabes, eres la peor, me alegro de estar con Missy, ella me dará todos los hijo que quiera, ella si lo hará.

Lárgate Fredward –era Carly quien llego con el doctor –no te quiero ver, largo!

Y tú la apoyas –la miró dolido –adiós.

…...

POV. Carly

No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, fue muy rápido, y ese era el fin. De iCarly, de nuestra amistad. Dejaría d ver a Sam, todo, todo terminó. Como era esto posible. Yo fui parte de todo y ahora no formaría parte de nada, era irónico y decepcionante.

Estas segura – le dije a mi amiga, quien arreglaba su maleta –digo, lo pueden hablar, Sam, papá nos puede ayudar –era mi última carta que lanzaría

Carls –dijo ella sonriendo –gracias pero no quiero que él te odie más por mi culpa

No me importa –le dije moleste –y no es por tu culpa, ella es una bruja –aun seguía sin entender como ella había sido tan buena y ahora era mala –y él, es un tonto. Nunca le perdonare que te vayas de mí – y ahí estaba el llanto traicionero.

No, prométeme que no lo odiarás –me dijo mi amiga seria –ni yo lo odio –me dijo y parecía sincera.

Pero –como podía no odiarlo

Carls –me miro como una madre –promete

Está bien –dije dándome por vencida -¿Sam, qué haremos con las cosas de bebé? –le pregunté preocupada. Si, todas eran rosas.

Spencer me dijo que se mandarán por paquetería –me respondió, aún seguía molesta con Spencer porque no hacía nada porque ella se fuera –también con el tienes que estar bien –dijo mi amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si, tienes razón –le dije y sonreí pensando en el futuro –además solo serán pocos meses, y yo hablaré con mi papá, él bebe siempre estará contigo –le prometí.

Gracias, y si, no será por mucho –me dijo sonriendo –todo está listo.

¡Spencer! –Llamé a mi hermano, para que subiera por el equipaje –de verdad te tienes que ir –lo dije haciendo el último intento aunque ya sabía a respuesta.

Carls! –fue lo último que me dijo y me abrazo. No lo podía creer mi mejor amiga se iba.

POV. Sam

Carly está haciendo esto bastante difícil, pero así tenía que ser. Spencer bajo las maletas por el ascensor, y Carly y yo salíamos por la puerta y él también lo estaba haciendo. Me miró y siguió caminando

Lo siento –fui lo único que pude decir, el volteó sorprendido, y me miro con esos ojos color marrón que amaba –de verdad lo siento mucho, nunca quise que esto fuera así. Perdón por arruinarlo todo, perdón –era mi forma de pedirle perdón por alejarlo de su bebe, pero él lo entendería, cuando la nena fuera mía, solo mía, en eso ayudaría el papa de Carly, entonces regresaría y el me escuchará. Y la verá, si él quiere.

Sam –fue Carly la que habló sorprendida, él no lo hizo.

De verdad, a los dos se los digo, lo siento –yo sabía que mi amiga entendía

Estas segura, de verdad te vas Sam –mi amiga había su último intento

¿A dónde te vas? –era él, por fin hablaba, la noticia lo perturbó, todos guardamos silencio –responde, ¿a dónde te vas? –Estaba alterado –Samantha, acabas de sufrir un… acabas de salir del hospital, no te puedes ir a ningún lado, no…

Estoy bien –le respondí –hable con el médico. Solo quiero que se cuiden y que sean amigos los dos, por lo que vivimos juntos.

Freddie me miró una vez más, y se fue, Carly empezó a sollozar, y una traicionera lágrima salió de mis ojos.

Waaaaaa! Espero les guste, yo aquí sin nada que hacer, dije vamos a meterle al ff! Y sip! Heme aquí, la verdad espere y les guste =3...creo que 3 capítulos mas y lo termino =)…besos =)


End file.
